shadow interview
by NTRshadow
Summary: shadow takes a funny turn well kind of if you havent seen my first fic you may not want to read this yet read that and then this


A fanfic written by neoteamrocket2000 real name Robert Alvarez --------------------------  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This document may only be uploaded to your site when  
  
I have allowed that. It cannot be  
  
reproduced, retransmitted, or re-written in any other  
  
form except by the  
  
notice of the author (NTRshadow). However, you may  
  
print it if you don't distribute it for a profit.  
  
[day 1] (ok now because you all loved my last fic i have made this one but it wont be as serious as the last one we well have me shadow doing interviews with the main cast you no ash,misty,brock,jess,James and my fav cat hear we go)(the team rocket motto theme hits)shadow: ya ya its me shadow and y in the world i am doing this i dont no.but i have to do the writer tell me to i hate him so much.anyway lets get this over with lets see who first for the love of god it jess james and the cat.ok lets get them out hear is we can get started.(jess James and meoth get in stage)jess: you allmost got us killed shadow: and i wood had got away with it if it wusent for the darn twerps.james: y are we hear shadow: i need to sum q and a with you.james: ok whatever.shadow: ok 1 whats on the mind of evey rocket fan are you two in love.jess: what well i a james you take this one.james: whats me y (she gave him a look the do it or be destroyed look)james: ok ok ill do it.ok i met jess a long time ago we became frends.we didn't think nor did we plan on being anything more (shadow wis thinking abowt how he thought that cass wus hot)shadow: a ya vary good nx jess we no that your mom if gone.but we don't no where she is.jess:yes thats rite.shadow:i hate to tern this into a show that brings back a family but i felt bad abowt what went on in my base so hear she is you no her as mom i no her as one hell of a rocket hear she is miyamoto.jess:mom is that you.miyamoto:yes jess its me (thars a good feling in hear) (thay run together and give a hug)james:well she mite not het me anymore now (jess hits him with a mallet but not that hard well she dus like him)shadow:well i think that wus a good show well im out of hear.what do you mean i have to be hear tomorow o i hate you.ok fine be hear tomorrow win i well interview o for the love of i got ash and misty nx i hate this job well ill be saying this a lot hear it gos.god help me meoth:hay i didn't get to say anthing [day 2] (in his room)shadow:i am i doing this it dusent have a point i need to be making neo team rocket why (as hi as he cud put it) WHY AM I DOING THIS (and now to the show) welcome the the shadow show (rock music hit like linkan park or sumthing)shadow: ya ya welcome the the show i am hear i have to interview ash and misty.just what i needed ok one at a time ill get them out 1 get misty out hear(misty song hits)misty: hay don't put that on.shadow: y its how you feal.so tell us how you are fealing i no where to start(to get that you had to have herd the song)shadow: ok 1 just like j @ j ill start with what i wont to no you have a thing for ash don't you.misty: ok y is it that win ever i get interviewed sumone ash me that shadow: did you say ash. misty: a no shadow: whatever moveing on.misty:you beder. shadow: ok now you wont to be a water pokemon master rite.misty: yes and i well.shadow: ya you well(and so well ash lol)shadow: ok now how are you with your pokemon.misty: i love all of them(the duck comes out)shadow: what perfect timeing you say you love them all but we have seen you attack this pokemon even win all it cares abowt is helping you.misty: a well what do you wont me to say its a weakling.shadow: ok i no sumthing abowt this pokemon as a trainer i had one i loved it and i no that all or them are powerfullbut in fact the traner is who makes them powerfull and you mis misty are the weakling(the audiunce goes out of control thay wear loveing it)misty: but i a.shadow: get out you make me to mad even for me.(misty runs of crying)ok so am i dun.o no i have the over nimrod ash come out.ash: you jumps at shadow.shadow:back off save it for a battle story.ash: ok but ill get you back for what you did.shadow: what i did you ruined everything now im on the run i cant stay in one place as a mater of fact i don't no y the boss hasent tryed to kill me or you yet.ash: ya like i care im still takeing you out.we well see (sum where far away) gio:there you are shadow.send cass and butch to get rid of him now.grunt: yes sir.gio: soon shadow soon ((wow what a way to end rite not much on ash but thats y he wus last o well see you nx time o btw if you havent fegred that b @ c are my nx ones to interview then you need help lol)) [day 3] (as the show starting)shadow: well welcome to my hell i mean my show.well its a new thing today i fond the two over hear(b and c) b and c: let us go shadow: ya rite gio sent you and im not letting you go for a long time (he he he) shadow: now lets start one is for cass. cass: o y me fine what is it you want to no. shadow: ok 1 well you go out with me.and no that your fate is in that answer 2 y do you hang around with frog boy butch: hay i am not a frog. shadow: yes yes you are now cass. cass: um go out with you i don't no i did have plans but ok (i had to do that i have a big thing for cass)cass: and i have to gio made me be with him. (butch crying) shadow: o come on like you didn't no that butch lol. cass: well he is a ok friend but at times he is a pain. butch: like you any beder.get jess kill jess thats all you ever say get over her. cass: never she must pay.shadow: ok whatever now i have nothing to say to the frog. so lets go cass. cass: yay buch: can i come. shadow: no take him to my person. butch: nooooooooo. cass: well he be ok. shadow: yes now lets go o and all of you seeing this well today wusent that bad so till next time laters (at team rocket hq)gio: i new that i cudent trust them ill have to go and get him my self. get my jet prepard im heading to a show. [day4] (in the back)shadow:its abowt time that this show is allmost over.but with the trap set i think that i well win this one don't you two think so butch:y am i still locket up and y is cass in the bed.cass: because i need my rest and well you don't.(ok no i didn't wha ever your thinking but maybe and im just not say lol)shadow: my target well be hear soon gio your time has come and mine is begging.(the show starts)shadow: so wellcome to ower last show thank god now hear is who im(out of no whar thar is a blast) shadow: what the devil is that. gio: like you didnt no i wus comeing to you shadow. shadow: yes i new but i didnt no it wood be this soon well its my time is get rid of you my former frend and boss. gio: we Wear never frends i needed you thats it and now its time for you to dye(go kingler)shadow: hm ok go zaper(a Zapdos)shadow: zaper thunder attack now. (kingler hp 0)gio: hm not bad take this.(go riydon)shadow:hm zaper come back.(go blastose)shadow: hidropump now. gio i cant believe you.(pulls out a gun)gio: i told you that you well not live throw this now dye(fires his gun)shadow: you fool you no abowt me(he doges the bullets)shadow: you need to no you well never kill me you on the other hand i cud like nuthing but because of ower old friend ship i well spar your life farewell gio(he disappeared into smoke)gio: hm i well get you shadow if its the last thing i do shadow you well dye bye my hands.((game set and match thats it for this fic ill see you all next time my friends NTR forever)) 


End file.
